


I'm In Love With My Boss??

by Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc
Summary: Prompto is recently fired from his job at Niflheim Inc so Noctis gets him a job as Ignis' personal assistant at his father's company, Lucis Enterprises. Will Prompto become more than just Ignis' assistant?





	I'm In Love With My Boss??

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first ever multi-chapter fanfic so I hope you all enjoy!

               Prompto looked at his phone, checking to see how much time he had left until his shift. His boss, Iedolas Aldercapt, had a few things he had to talk to Prompto about regarding his work habits. He was freaking out, praying to the Six that he wouldn’t get fired as he needed this job to help pay for his tuition. He knew if worst came to worst, he could always ask his best friend and roommate, Noctis, to help him out, but he didn’t want to ask him for anything else as Noct was letting him stay at his apartment rent free.

               “Prom, it’ll be ok. He probably just wants to talk to you about how well you’re doing,” Noct reassured Prompto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

               “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Prompto smiled weakly.

               “And hey, if you get fired, you can always come work for my dad’s company. There’s always an opening and I’ll even put in a good word for you,” Noct smiled.

               “Y-you sure?”

               “Of course. I know the perfect position for you too.”

               “Oh? What position is that?”

               “It’s just a simple secretary job. Nothing too hard.”

               “Ok. I’ll keep that in mind. But for now, I have to get to work. Wish me luck,” Prompto said, grabbing his work bag and running out the door.

               “See you after your shift Prom. Good luck,” Noct smiled lazily, sprawling out onto the couch.

               Prompto laughed as he locked the apartment door. He made his way down to the lobby, accidentally bumping into a tall, slim man.

               “Oh! Sorry, excuse me,” Prompto said, quickly rushing out the door of the elevator.

               “Oh, it’s quite alright,” said a smooth accented voice. Prompto looked back and only caught a glimpse of the man before the doors closed once more.

 

 

               Ignis knocked on the door of Noctis’ apartment, flustered and upset. He had just fired his new personal assistant that Noct said was a good fit for him.

               “One minute,” Noct yelled from the other side of the door. Ignis started tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for Noctis to answer the door.

               “Oh. Iggy. You look pissed. What happened?” Noct asked, slightly scared for his life.

               “Oh nothing. Just had to fire the personal assistant you recommended is all,” Ignis replied curtly.

               “Oh. I swear she was a good fit for you,” Noct laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

               “She would be if I was an incompetent vice president of your father’s company,” Ignis sneered. Noctis recoiled, he feared Ignis when he was this angry. “Noctis this the fourth one in the past three months. I am not going to take any more of your suggestions.”

               “I’m sorry Specs. I honestly thought she’d be a good fit. She seemed like a nice girl when I met her,” Noctis apologized.

               “I don’t want your words. I want a competent assistant that is able to keep up with my very busy schedule!” Ignis yelled. “Anyways, the reason why I’m here is because your father requests your presence next week. It’s to talk about the passing of the torch. As you know your father is retiring soon and wants you to be prepared to take over the company.”

               “Why can’t he just call me? He always talks to me through you! It’s getting real old at this point,” Noctis half yelled.

               “Well he’s told me that whenever he tries to call you, you never pick up, so he speaks to you through me,” Ignis replied curtly.

               “Well you tell him to call or text me next time. This is getting ridiculous,” Noct huffed.

               “Alright. I’ll have him contact you later this week to sort out the finer details. Now I must get back to work, my lunch break is over, and I have lots of emails to sort through thanks to your bad judgment. I shall see you later. And please clean your apartment. It’s a mess,” Ignis replied, walking towards the door.

               “Ok. Again, I’m sorry for everything. See you later, Specs,” Noct waved as Ignis left his apartment.

 

               Prompto knocked on his manager’s door, palms sweating.

               “Um Mr. Aldercapt, sir? You wanted to talk with me today?” Prompto said sheepishly.

               “Ah yes, Prompto. Please come have a seat,” Iedolas motioned towards the empty chair in front of his desk. Prompto quickly sat down, shaking like a leaf.

               “Now Prompto. As you know, here at Niflheim Incorporated we employ only the best. You have done well in your time here, but I regret to inform you that your services for this company are no longer needed. This termination is effective immediately,” Iedolas said coolly.

               “D-did I do something wrong?” Prompto asked, tears filling his eyes.

               “No, no. You did nothing wrong. We just think you aren’t a good fit for this company anymore,” Iedolas replied. “Now if you could pack up your things from your desk and go home.”

               “O-ok,” Prompto replied, tears streaming down his face. He got up and walked to his cubicle and started packing whatever little things he had strewn across his desk. He zipped up his bag and headed back home.

 

               Prompto unlocked the door to his apartment and dropped his bag down on the floor.

               “I thought you had work?” Noctis asked.

               “I did too. But I got fired. How am I supposed to pay for college now?” Prompto sobbed, flopping down onto the couch.

               “Oh Prompto! I’m so sorry. Look, I know you won’t ask for any help for me, but the least I can do is get you a new job. An opening just came up today for a personal assistant and if we go now I’m sure you’ll get it. You got your resume?” Noctis said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

               “Uh, I think I just need to print it out, but yeah,” Prompto sniffled.

               “Well go print it off! We can do this before dinner,” Noctis smiled.

               “Ok. I’ll be right back,” replied Prompto, getting up and walking to his room. Prompto quickly booted up his laptop and printed off his resume.

               “You done yet?” Noctis shouted from the living room.

               “Almost! It’s just printing now,” Prompto shouted back. As soon as it was done printing, Prompto grabbed it and ran out into the living room.

               “I think I’m ready now,” he said, slightly shaking.

               “Well then let’s go!” Noctis exclaimed, putting on his shoes. Prompto quickly followed suit and they were both off to Lucis Enterprises to get Prompto his new job.

 


End file.
